Les Douches à Deux
by IdeaLise
Summary: Tous les joueurs d'Olivier étaient rentrés prendre une douche chez les Gryffondors car ayants assez vus la tête de leur Capitaine qui ne se lassait jamais de parler stratégie… Contrairement à eux ! Tous s'étaient donc enfuis et lui s'était retrouvé tous seul dans les vestiaires, mais était-il vraiment seul ? Du bon gros PWP.


Hey, hey !

Je sais je suis en retard d'un jour, mais bon qui la remarqué ? Alors cet os est le dernier os Harry Potter de ma série de 10 os. C'est un PWP mais pas un Drarry. En fait, c'est un Marcus/Olivier. Il contient du bondage. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vais poster un second os aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner mon retard, cependant ce sera un os sur le fandom Naruto. Je crois que c'est tout,

 **Et j'espère Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 **T** ous les joueurs d'Olivier étaient rentrés prendre une douche chez les Gryffondors car ayants assez vus la tête de leur Capitaine qui après un dur entrainement mené de sa main de fer, ne se lassait jamais de parler stratégie… Contrairement à eux ! Tous s'étaient donc enfuis plus ou moins vite et lui s'était retrouvé tous seul dans les vestiaires, mais était-il vraiment seul ? Du bon gros PWP.

* * *

 **À Deux, c'est Toujours Mieux.**

 **O** livier sentait une goutte de sueur lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui envoyait de délicieux frissons dans le reste du dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, tous son corps était tiré par sa position inconfortable. Les poignets maintenus par une corde fine mais tenace qui le reliait à la douche de tête, l'obligeant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds en ayant les bras tendus vers le haut. Ses muscles étaient bandés à cause de la position mais surtout, surtout à cause de l'appréhension qui l'habitait. Car Olivier, dans cette position de faiblesse, n'était définitivement pas seul. Ô non !

Il sentait la présence de cet homme derrière lui dont le frôlement de doigts provoquait à sa peau une chair de poule impressionnante. Il ne pouvait que sentir car on lui avait bandé les yeux après avoir lancé le sortilège Incarcerem qui l'avait suspendu à la douche de tête. Cela décuplait ses autres sens de manière spectaculaire mais il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré car même si le toucher de l'homme était agréable à souhait, Olivier n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la position compromettante.

Bien sûr, Olivier savait faire de la magie sans baguette, et la raison était simple du pourquoi il ne l'utilisait pas, il connaissait très bien la seule personne à avoir le fantasme de le ligoter dans les douches d'un vestiaire de Quidditch. Malgré qu'il aurait bien voulu s'enlever les cordes, car se maintenir sur la pointe des pieds commençait à lui faire franchement mal, il ne se sentait pas de refuser le fantasme de son homme, Marcus Flint.

Ça en étonnerait plus d'un de savoir qu'ils sortaient ensembles mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait vraiment le Gryffondor. Non, ce qui le préoccupait maintenant était ces doigts qui déambulaient allégrement mais doucement sur sa peau, lui arrachant des tremblements. La bouche grande ouverte pour respirer, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, tandis que les doigts caressant transformés en main s'abattirent avec violence sur sa fesse droite. Il cria plus de surprise que de douleur puis gémit longuement en sentant la main redevenir cajoleuse avec sa fesse dont les terminaisons nerveuses étaient assaillies de sensations. Il déglutit avec difficulté et empressement, se tendant encore plus quand la main le quitta. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir où était le Serpentard, pour deviner le prochain coup. Malheureusement, il ne faisait aucun bruit et Olivier appréhendait la prochaine tape.

Il sentait des fourmillements le parcourir partout sur son corps. Ces fourmillements créés par la pensée que Marcus pouvait être n'importe où et pouvait le regarder entièrement sans qu'il ne puisse se cacher de son regard. Son sexe durcit en imaginant son profond regard noir le regarder avec désir et il gémit discrètement mais cria tout de suite après la plaisante douleur qu'il ressentit en sentant la claque du dos de la main claquer sur sa hanche. Plusieurs coups suivirent celui-là, sur l'autre fesse, le ventre ou l'intérieur de la cuisse. Honteusement, il sentait son plaisir monter de plus en plus, son corps s'alanguir et son sexe répondre plus que positivement à ses _attouchements_. Sa tête semblait remplie d'un épais brouillard et le seul sens qui était encore fonctionnel était le toucher sa peau le brûlait agréablement et il sentait chaque courant d'air passer sur sa peau toujours pleine de sueur.

Quand les mains revinrent caresser la peau avec volupté et que la bouche vint s'ajouter aux caresses, Olivier comprit que les coups s'arrêtaient là pour aujourd'hui. Le tout était de savoir si son amant voulait continuer plus loin, où stopper là. Il sut qu'ils continuaient en sentant Marcus coller définitivement son torse à son dos. Se sachant à sa merci, Olivier eut un violent frisson qui s'accentua en sentant l'une des mains qui étaient posées sur son ventre remonter vers l'un de ses tétons pour le faire rouler et le maltraiter doucement. Il s'avachit d'autant plus sur le torse, se laissant fermement encercler avec délice dans ces puissants bras.

La main qui était restée sur le ventre descendit et s'attaqua sans préambule à l'entre-jambe dressé, qu'elle câlina lentement pour le faire languir, ce qu'elle arrivait très bien. Olivier soufflait son prénom, la tête appuyée sur le pectoral musclé et se crispa brusquement quand le pouce de l'immense main passa sur son gland sensible. Il sentait le plaisir monter mais trop doucement pour jouir. Le voulant pourtant désespérant, il agita les hanches pour de plus longs va-et-vient, profitant aussi pour faire glisser et encore plus grossir l'épais sexe de Marcus entre ses fesses. Cependant, le Serpentard s'arrêta de caresser son sexe et préféra répondre aux gémissements de dépit par des mordillements sur le haut de l'oreille, accompagné de doux baiser sur la tempe.

Puis sans prévenir, Marcus le lâcha totalement et Olivier grogna d'être laissé seul et surtout d'entendre un ricanement provenir de derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter qu'il glapit en sentant un doigt emplit d'un liquide froid titiller son intimité après que Marcus est soulevé sa jambe. Se maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait de son seul pied, il ne devait son salut qu'au brun qui le soutenait fermement. Désapprouvant fortement que Marcus enfonce violemment son majeur puis son deuxième tout aussi méchamment, il ne put s'empêcher de grincer :

« - Petit con. »

Cela n'eut pas dût plaire à son petit-ami, car il se tendit dans son dos avant d'enlever brusquement ses doigts et d'arrêter de soulever sa jambe. Olivier sentit le pire arriver et se flagella mentalement de ne pas réussir à se taire quand il le fallait. Il ne comprit pas quand Marcus se plaça à gauche de lui et prit, à la place d'une seule, ses deux jambes d'un seul bras. S'attendant au pire, il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se détendre sous le doux baiser que Marcus accentua avant de s'arracher à sa bouche et de venir mordre son téton sans le faire saigner, lui arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé à un plaisir douloureux. Trop préoccupé par son téton malmené, il oublia la deuxième main du brun qui se faufila encore une fois vers l'entrée du châtain.

Il y inséra trois doigts d'un coup, ravi d'entendre le langoureux gémissement d'Olivier répondre. Marcus l'élargit du mieux qu'il put, plantant parfois ses ongles sur les parois de l'intimité, arrachant de légers cris au Gryffondor. Marcus savait qu'Olivier n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il aimait le sexe douloureux, qu'il était un petit peu maso en somme. Cela serait inacceptable pour sa fierté de Lion. Alors Marcus se taisait et laissait ses envies de dominations prendre le dessus, comblant son amant mieux que quiconque.

Olivier sentit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire glisser en une grosse goutte le long de son sexe et cela prévint Marcus qu'il fallait passer à la prochaine étape. Il enleva donc ses doigts avant de repositionner les jambes du preneur, de sorte qu'elles lui entourent les hanches. La tête lubrifiée du sexe, butant contre l'entrée, Olivier se força à se détendre pour que cela fasse moins mal quand Marcus pousserait. Le sexe s'enfonçant assez vite, le bassin atteint rapidement les testicules et le Serpentard n'attendit pas qu'Olivier s'habitue à sa présence et commença de profonds coups de reins, sachant que le Lion y prendrait encore plus de plaisir.

Et effectivement, Olivier sentait ses parois le brûler désagréablement mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son désir grandissant. Les jambes fermement cramponnées au bas du dos du brun, les talons aidant à frapper plus fort, en voulant toujours plus. Criant la première lettre de l'alphabet, Olivier cru voir des étoiles derrière le tissu qui lui cachait la vue quand le sexe du brun tapa sa prostate.

Marcus grinça un « pas trop tôt ! » et juste par sadisme s'arrêta en entendant Olivier gémir des « encore ». Le Lion, bougeait désespérément ses hanches pour le faire bouger mais sans succès. Ce ne fut que quand Olivier couina de frustration, que le brun accorda de frapper sa prostate à chaque coup de boutoir. Gémissant, grognant et criant son plaisir qui se traduisait par le nom de son amant, Olivier ignora le très léger filet de bave qui s'écoulait jusqu'à son menton mais que Marcus se fit un plaisir de lécher avant d'aller goulûment ravir les lèves déjà rouges.

Son gland frottant le ventre dur du brun, Olivier sentit que c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et il jouit en gémissant son orgasme dans la bouche de son amant de toujours. Qui lui, tint plusieurs coups de reins avant de lui aussi rendre les armes à l'intérieur de l'intimité. Essoufflé, Marcus enleva le bandeau et le sortilège Incarcerem. Il soutint Olivier avant de s'asseoir avec lui par terre pour reprendre des forces. Le Lion, très content d'avoir retrouvé la vue, embrassa son homologue délicatement et amoureusement, il ronronnerait presque. Presque. Ils eurent envie de s'endormir là mais décidèrent de bouger paresseusement en direction de la première salle de classe trouvé dont l'un des meubles allait servir à se transformer en lit.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça se mange ? Ou Non ?**

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise.**


End file.
